This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Due to increasing demand from our user community to be able carry out diffraction experiments with crystals smaller than 20-30 microns, NE-CAT has implemented a microdiffraction facility at 24-ID-E beamline. Now, we are able to deliver stable X-ray beams as small as 5 microns that can be tailored to dimensions of the samples in order to reduce scattering contamination and background. This has been operational for over a year now and has resulted in some unique structures, which otherwise would not have been possible. This operating installation has resulted in meeting one of our major Core 1 goals of providing the first microdiffraction facility in the US.